thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delete
Delete 'is a mixed-traffic engine from the London and North Eastern Railway. Bio Delete was built in November 1947, and usually handled goods trains on the Other Railway. He usually had problems with his tubes, but that problem was never fully taken care of until much later. He made requent visits to Sodor, and the Fat Controller asked for a trial after he saw that he seemed a bit trouble. Delete was nervous at first, but gradually grew used to the North Western Railway, and helped James a lot with goods on the Main Line. After a while, Delete proved his worth enough to stay on Sodor, and was given an overhaul and his tubes problem was resolved. By 1953, work on the Mystic River Traction Railway was rising so Delete was brought in to help. The Fat Controller had decided he was the one that would 'fit in' to the Mystic River Traction Railway. In 1955, he had decided to come back to Sodor, but, he nearly got scrapped whilst coming back. Later, he had an accident, and was in the works for a while. Later, in 1962 he met David, but did not get along well, until a very unfortunent accident. He works on the Main Line, usually handling most of the goods trains on the line, but also works stopping passenger service, and ocassionally the Express. Appearences *Season 8- Coal Loss (''non-speaking role). *Season 10- Christmas Preparations, Stationmasters and Christmas (cameo), Snow (cameo), Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), Bad Ballast, and New Year Problems (cameo). *Season 11- Nix the Loaned Engine, The Unstoppable Nix (cameo), Nix and the Troublesome Boys (cameo), Night Engine (cameo), and Edward Returns (cameo). *Season 12- Diesel Does it Again (mentioned), and Bowled Out (non-speaking role). *Season 13- Enterprising Engines Part 1 (cameo), Enterprising Engines Part 2, New Friends, Old Enemies (non-speaking role), and Paxton and Norman. *Season 14- Edward to the Rescue (non-speaking role), Nix and the Flying Kipper, and Dirty Tricks (cameo). *Season 15- Points of No Return (cameo), Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Dodger's New Routine (cameo), and Edward and Rocky. *Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car, The Three Little Engines Part 2, The Three Little Engines Part 3 (cameo), The Football Special (cameo) and Wildfire (cameo). *Season 18 - Percy's Big Mistake (mentioned) *Season 19 - Diesel Shunters, Middle Engines and Stepney's Visit (non-speaking role). *Season 20 - Underappreciated, An Ordinary Day on Edward's Branch Line, Diesel Dream and Ceremonium (cameo).' Mini-series: *Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine Specials: *Percy and Kevin's Adventure *Nix's Determination (''non-speaking role) *The Case of the Missing Engines Livery He is currently painted in NWR dark green with orange and black lining with the number 61251 on his cab and NWR printed on his tender in yellow. Before arriving on Sodor, he was painted in BR Brunswick Green with orange and black lining with the number 61251 on his cab and the BR "cycling lion" logo on his tender. Basis He is based on the LNER Thompson B1 'Oliver Bury', no. 61251. Persona Delete always keeps a good eye on his fellow friends. He is helpful and sympathetic, but is still young and still learning the ways. Trivia *Unlike other characters, Delete's number and prototype were real. The real engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1964. *Delete's name comes from how he 'deletes' work. Gallery Delete'sprototype.jpg|Delete's prototype Credits *Thanks to the LNER Encyclopedia for picture and information about Oliver Bury. External Links *Info about 'Oliver Bury' and other LNER Thompson B1 Category:Adventures on Rails Category:North Western Railway Category:Characters